Naruto: The Wolverine
by GeorgegioG
Summary: Naruto was ignored his parents in favor of his sister, his only friends being Sasuke Uchiha, Scot Summers, and Jean Grey. But when he was six, he left Konoha, being found by Victor Creed and joining Team X. What path will he follow?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Wolverine

A/N: I don't Own Naruto or X Men in any way.

Naruto Namikaze slowly opened his eyes. Once the blurriness disappeared, he raised his head to get a look around the room he was in, slowly trying to gather what happened.

He was chained by both hands to a column in the middle of the room. The room was ruined, obviously having not been used for a long time. Naruto was wearing a black jacket with nothing underneath and a pair of jeans. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. He glanced up and saw a man through his blood covered spikey blonde hair.

The man's face was mostly covered in bandages except of one of his eyes and his mouth. Once Naruto's mind fully processed who was standing in front of him, he tried to run over to him and give a real reason to wear those stupid bandages, but he couldn't move because of the chains.

Danzo simply gazed at him without any emotion.

"Give it up. Those chains cut off any chakra and cancels mutant powers."

Naruto snarled, still trying to break free and attack the man.

Danzo was about to talk again, but then backed away when he noticed blood quickly dripping from Naruto's right wrist. Danzo walked out of the room and turned to the two ANBU outside the door.

"Finish him."

Both men nodded and ran inside the room, their katana's drawn. Naruto had pulled his hand from the cuff on his right hand, but there was no skin on his hand. He used the chain and wrapped it around one of the ANBU and pulled him towards Naruto. Naruto used the ANBU's body to block the fire Jutsu that the other ANBU used.

SNIKT!

Three, adamantium covered bone claws tore through Naruto's forearms and emerged through Naruto's knuckles. He used the claws on his right hand to cut off the chain on his left and charged at the last ANBU.

Naruto leaped into the air and stabbed the ANBU right in the eyes, the teen's claws emerging from the back of the ANBU's head.

Naruto pulled his claws from the ANBU's dead body and ran out the room. Danzo was already gone. Naruto couldn't hear or smell him.

_Damn. _

Naruto rubbed the wrist of his right hand, relieved that his hand had fully healed. He began walking out of the base, but was then attacked by two ANBU. Naruto quickly blocked and stabbed one of the in the neck, but the other one jumped back and threw a kunai at Naruto. The kunai stabbed the teen in the chest, an explosive tag burning at the end of it.

"Crap." Naruto said.

The tag exploded, sending Naruto crashing in the wall as well as blowing off his entire chest. The ANBU walked over to the feral mutant to check if he was dead. He saw the adamantium covered bones in his chest, but jumped back when Naruto suddenly pushed himself up. The skin on his chest started to regenerate. In seconds, his chest was fully healed, with no sign of injury. Naruto cracked his neck and charged at the ANBU. He tried to stab the ANBU in the chest, but the man back flipped and kicked Naruto at the same time. The teen grunted and stumbled back, which was enough time for the ANBU to slash him across the chest. Blood dripped to the floor, but the strike left the ANBU open. Naruto quickly stabbed him in the neck with three on his claws and forced him to the ground, ending the fight by kicking the man's head off, decapitating him.

_My name is a mystery to most people. Few know who I was before I became this. My real name is Naruto Namikaze, but most people know me as Logan, a name I gave myself to avoid Konoha detection._

Naruto turned around, only to be blasted from a powerful wind Jutsu. He was sent through a wall and into an alley outside the ruined building. He used his speed to disappear before the ANBU can continue their attack.

Three ANBU shinobi cautiously walked out into the alley, looking for signs of their mutant opponent. They quickly formed a triangle formation, turning their heads and checking all of their blind spots. Suddenly, the ANBU on the right felt a hand behind him grab his shoulder. He turned his head in time to be decapitated by Naruto's claws. Blood splattered on Naruto as he turned to another ANBU, lunging at him. The ANBU couldn't react in time. Naruto impaled him in the heart with his claws, and leapt into the air before the last ANBU could slash him. Naruto used his wind chakra to cover his claws in wind, and slammed down on the AMBU, with the ANBU thrusting his sword towards the descending mutant.

Naruto grunted as he got off the ANBU's corpse, sheathing his claws and pulling the katana out of his stomach. He sighed in relief as the wound closed, and began to run into the forest near the building, trying to get away before more ANBU showed up.

_I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice. My friends know me as Naruto, my comrades know me as Logan, but my enemies know me as Wolverine, the worst enemy you can possibly imagine. _

A/N Please Review.


	2. Childhood

Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Naruto

A/N Before each Chapter, I will give out a random Wolverine fact or quote.

_**Wolverine Fact: Wolverine once saved a boy in 1877 who was running from a mob in London. The boy would later grow up to become the vampire hunter known as Blade.**_

Six year old Naruto felt something, or someone, bouncing on him.

"Wake up aniki! We need to get to the academy!" A loud female voice screamed. Naruto winced. He noticed that for some time now, he seemed to hear things that a normal human shouldn't be able to hear. And he was able to smell breakfast clearly from the floor below him.

"Go away Noriko." The boy grumbled. The girl pouted at her twin. While they were twins, they looked different. Noriko had ivory skin and long red hair that reached to her lower back. Naruto had spiky light blonde hair and his skin was tanner then his sister's.

Naruto stretched out in his bed, spreading his legs and wiggling his fingers. Once he was done with that, he pulled the blankets off and got dressed for the academy. His sister was outside the door, waiting for her twin. Once Naruto was finished, they raced down the stairs to see who was faster. They started this tradition when they were both four. Noriko would usually win, but Naruto was slowly catching up. So they were both shocked when Naruto ran so fast today that he was already at the bottom when his sister was half way there.

Their mother, Kushina, smiled at her children as they both sat down. Her stomach was big, showing that she was seven months pregnant. The two children began to scarf down their breakfast. While they were eating, Naruto scratched his knuckles. They were starting to itch terribly.

"Alright Noriko, let's go practice okay?" Kushina said to her daughter.

"Alright Kaa-san!" Noriko said brightly. Naruto glared at his family. Noriko had to control the Kyuubi from training she received from their mother. She was allowed to arrive late to the academy, but Naruto had to stay after class if _he_ was late.

Naruto quickly rushed out of his house, running at full speed to get to the academy. He didn't notice the surprised looks by the other villagers. Normally the boy would be running pretty slowly, but today he was running far faster than most boys his age, almost looking like a blur to the normal person.

When Naruto finally arrived, he was surprised he wasn't exhausted. Two days ago when he ran to the academy, he was sweating and panting, but today he felt perfectly fine. He wasn't even tired.

"Well look who it is." A voice drawled from behind him. Naruto groaned and turned around. There stood Hibachi and his friends. Hibachi was failing the academy worse than Naruto, but he always loved the taijutsu matches. Because it was the one time he could beat up Naruto and not get in trouble.

"What do you want Hibachi?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his fear out of his voice. Hibachi smirked and simply walked past Naruto with his friends, shoving the boy out of his way. Naruto glanced at him in confusion before entering the classroom himself.

His friends were already there. Their names were Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Sasuke Uchiha. They were sitting on the top row. Jean waved as he sat down between her and Scott.

"How're you doing today Naruto-Kun?" Jean asked. Naruto shrugged as he listened in on Scott and Sasuke's conversation. Sasuke was telling them something about the taijutsu fights today.

"What about them?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke directed his attention towards his friend. "Apparently, our parents are going to see us fight. It's going to be a tournament." Sasuke said with excitement in his voice. Naruto groaned. His sister was better at taijutsu then he was.

Before they could continue, their teacher, Iruka, came into the room. He made an announcement repeating what Sasuke had said. Naruto hid his head in his arms as everyone cheered; now he would embarrass himself in front of his mother.

Everyone immediately ran outside to where the fighting ring for their taijutsu matches was. Sure enough, their parents were there. Naruto saw his mother with Noriko, with Kushina giving Noriko hints on how to win. Naruto was about to walk over to his family, but Iruka interrupted him.

"Naruto, you and Hibachi are first!" Naruto stopped and walked slowly to the ring, his mother and sister waving to him as he got into the ring with Hibachi, who was smirking at him.

"Good luck." Scott called across the ring. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Ready to taste the dirt runt?" Hibachi sneered. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. His confidence was never that high to begin with, but today he felt different. Faster, stronger, more prepared.

"Ready?" Iruka asked. Both boys nodded. "Begin!"

Hibachi and Naruto began to circle each other, their fists raised. Hibachi threw the first punch, hitting Naruto square in the jaw. Naruto didn't even flinch, he barely felt anything. Hibachi tried a right hook, but was surprised when Naruto dodged and retaliated with his own punch. Hibachi stumbled back when he was hit, clutching his jaw. When Naruto normally hit him, it felt like a small rock lightly tapped him. Now, it was like someone smacked him across the face with a giant rock.

Hibachi snarled and tried to hit Naruto with an uppercut, but Naruto simply grabbed his fist and countered with a right hook to the jaw. Blood came out of Hibachi's mouth, and before he recovered Naruto kicked him in the stomach. Hibachi was sent into the air and landed on the ground on his back.

Naruto leapt into the air, slamming both his feet onto Hibachi's stomach, and proceeded to punch Hibachi in the face repeatedly with both his fists. Naruto watched in joy as Hibachi's face was covered in blood and dirt.

Before he could continue his brutal beating, he felt a hand grasp his right wrist. Iruka had stopped Naruto and threw him off Hibachi, but he hesitated slightly when he saw Naruto's eyes. They were so… feral, more animalistic then human.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Iruka shouted at him as Hibachi's parents ran to their son and screamed for help. Naruto felt no regret or pity, just satisfaction.

"Giving that bully what he deserves." Naruto answered, and before anyone else could saw anything, he ran.

The strangest thing was that his knuckles itched even more, and he felt something in his forearms scratching the insides, almost like something was begging to be released.

**7:00 PM, Hokage's Mansion**

When Naruto was done running, he walked back to his house. He skipped lunch, so he decided to eat at Ichiraku's.

When he walked inside, he saw his parents and sister eating ramen. Once he walked inside, he saw all of them glance at him. He ignored them and simply walked upstairs to his room, deciding to get some rest.

Seconds later, his door opened and his father, Minato Namikaze, walked inside. Naruto rolled over and showed his father his back. Minato sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I know you're upset, but what you did isn't right." Minato said gently. Naruto shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and turned.

"He deserved it." Naruto said savagely. Minato gave him a sharp look.

"You broke his jaw and nose, as well as two ribs." Minato scolded, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say Tou-San? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not." Naruto sneered. Minato sighed.

"So you if this boy bullied you, and you put him in the hospital, how are you better than him?" Minato asked softly. Naruto had no response. Minato decided to leave it at that, and left his son to think about what he said, but said one more thing.

"Is that the example you want to give to your little brother?" Minato asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Brother?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded, and left to talk to his wife about the day's events.

Naruto lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what his father said.

He never stopped scratching his knuckles.

A/N: Looks like Naruto's mutant powers are developing. And yes, Wolverine's powers do include super strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and agility. They're just not shown as often as his healing factor. Please Review.


End file.
